


<夏日特辑|Flourish> VOL.05 Foutain

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1. LA LA LAND2. Car Wash3. Night Club: Klein Blue4. Volvo XC905. Loft
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	VOL.05 Foutain

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉有一丢丢法加

阿尔弗雷德松开扳机，高压水枪喷射出最后一段水珠，它们在加州的阳光下做着斜抛运动，最终在一辆漆成蒂凡尼蓝的法拉利车窗的前挡风玻璃上形成一道彩虹。充斥着蓝天与棕榈的洛杉矶城西的街区背景中，这座有着明黄色屋顶，漆成白色的车库跟前支着一个简陋的纸板，上面写着：“洗车，15刀， 8:30a.m.-6：00p.m.”，加上随手的涂鸦。

在西城区，有着同样的公道价格的洗车店不在少数，而且阿尔弗雷德的洗车店寒酸得几乎与《Sing》里面那只考拉的流动洗车店差不多。然而他从不缺少顾客——也许是因为这位年轻的店主干活儿特别卖力，并且十分性感。性感才是主要原因。这个从南加州山区来的小伙子有着金棕的发色与好莱坞演员一般的面孔，加之常年在烤盘*上摸爬滚打，水雾、汗水加之阳光的覆膜让肩颈上像是有橄榄油在流动。

他手持洗车拖把，三两下擦干车上的水珠，然后开始用他那运动员的手臂给车打蜡。他身着白色工字背心、廉价的水洗牛仔短裤以及一双洗得发白的匡威帆布鞋，然而这并不打眼的穿着反而成了加分项——囊中有些羞涩却踏实肯干的阳光大学生，那儿大得像在裤裆里面揣了只小鸡仔儿。这种设定在加州独守空房的女富豪以及富贵小0当中相当吃香。更要命的是这位美国甜心似乎丝毫没有察觉自己四散的荷尔蒙，对谁都笑得像只金毛，有时还赤裸着上身给人洗车。

这辆法拉利的主人是位约莫四十岁的女人，她说话的时候带有那种加州特有的、像是从鼻腔发出来的声音。付钱时她特意把夹着小纸条的钱塞进了阿尔弗雷德的裤腰。

待车开远了，加州大男孩的笑容渐渐垮下来。他叹了一口气，看了眼手中的绿钞以及纸条。他把后者抽出扔进垃圾桶，回到洗车店。电视里正在重播超级碗中场秀J.Lo爬上钢管的那一幕，当时这一段引起了许多家长的不满。阿尔弗雷德有些沮丧，也许是因为他已经有一阵子没沾碳酸饮料和麦当劳——由于高温，教练缩短了训练时间并要求他们严格控制饮食。时间卡得非常紧，他早上训练完就要赶回来出摊，晚上收完摊匆匆忙忙吃完饭就要去健身房和球场，偶尔他还得去医院探望他老哥。

马修·威廉姆斯是他的远房表哥，比他大三届。阿尔弗雷德到洛杉矶这边读大学以来他一直都挺照顾自己的。前段时间趁着夏假，马修去做了台小手术，他开的洗车店便扔给阿尔弗雷德打理，对后者来说这是个不错的差事，消暑，而且刚好可以赚点钱还学生贷款。

在众多顾客当中，有一位比较特殊。阿尔弗雷德第一次见他是他刚接手洗车店的一个下午。他收摊晚了些，一辆黑色沃尔沃XC90停在路边。阿尔弗雷德本想告诉柯克兰他已经准备收摊了，然而对方的车钥匙已经递到了他手里。

他这才注意到对方有着一头欧洲人才有的浅金色头发和苍白的肤色。他看上去大概二十七、八，正垂着眼略显疲态地按着太阳穴，大概是刚刚下班。他身上穿的商务便装完美贴合腰线与臀线，衬衫的袖口解开挽起，露出骨感的小臂。阿尔弗雷德看到他用冰冷的手指捏住一根万宝路的细烟，放进了略薄的嘴唇里，之后点燃了它。阿尔弗雷德不知为何多看了两眼。他热吗？他想。不，他看上去不属于阳光加州，他像是从某个阴郁的小岛来，同冰山融雪一样冷彻。他被柯克兰迷住了，在打泡沫的时候，他借着车子的遮挡，时不时瞟上两眼柯克兰。发现对方在偷偷打量自己之后，柯克兰的目光直直地落在了阿尔弗雷德身上。他盯得阿尔弗雷德有些心慌，他在内心暗骂自己的不礼貌行为。好在后来对方移开了视线。

“你就是马特的表弟，阿尔弗雷德吧。” 阿尔弗雷德发现他操着英国腔，一双绿眼睛。看来这位先生与自己表哥的关系并不一般。

“是的。他做了个小手术，在修养中。”

他嗯了一声，抖着烟灰问阿尔弗雷德现在的营业时间是否还跟之前一样。

他回答是。“只是我今天收摊晚了些。”他猛地想起来什么，眼前这位可能是马修的老顾客，特意为一个人而晚关门的确像是马特会干出来的。

“我每周五都会过来洗车，马特可能忘记跟你说了。”

“如果是这样的话我也许可以晚点打烊。”

“太感谢了。”柯克兰接过钥匙，阿尔弗雷德没有猜错，他的指尖的确很凉。

“柯克兰，亚瑟·柯克兰。希望他早点好起来。”他上车之前冲阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，这让他想起他的老家，在阳光下闪着细小光芒的雪山。

等阿尔弗雷德缓过神的时候，柯克兰的车已经开远了。

此后的每周五，柯克兰都会到他这而来洗车。他七点从城区驶来，洗完车又驶进城。对方对于与自己聊天似乎并没有什么兴趣。这让他有些沮丧——洗了五六回车，他知道的也仅仅是对方是一个时装品牌的广告策划监督，比他高七届，可以说的上是年轻有为了。而他的兴趣爱好、喜欢的颜色、为什么总是来去匆匆，他一概不知。柯克兰从未提及自己的父母或是兄弟姐妹，也没有载过别的乘客上他这儿来过。

好奇心驱使他揣测起他这位孤独的顾客。他似乎与马修的关系不错，有次他去给马修送零食和书籍还撞见了柯克兰。他问马特为什么没有把柯克兰的联系方式也一并记录在常客名单上，他兄弟告诉他：“噢……我忘了，可能是太熟了！”提及被放鸽子的事，马修说：“这倒是有点反常”。

对，柯克兰上周不知为何没来店里洗车，阿尔弗雷德似乎知道自己情绪不高的原因了。上周五，加州的天空从蓝变成了金黄、玫红、深紫，棕榈树仅剩黑影——一直到了九点，柯克兰都没有来。

他脑海中闪过了无数个念头，他想起柯克兰疲惫的样子，他会不会出了什么意外？如果是独自驾驶撞上了树，都不会有人发现。他甩甩头，不，也许他只是加班到太晚，来不及洗车了。

阿尔弗雷德不知道为什么自己老是在想关于柯克兰的事，这是此前不曾有过的。他想，也许是出于好奇心？

昨天是周五，阿尔弗雷德依旧为柯克兰留了一会儿，而这次他如约而至，只是他下车时通着电话。

“亚瑟，你为什么上周没有来？”

柯克兰把手机从耳旁移开，他捂住麦克风：“什么（Sorry）？”

“呃，没事，你先忙吧。” 

他洗完车，对方听着电话冲他点点头表达谢意，然后便发动汽车离开了。水从阿尔弗雷德手里捏的粉色软管中流缓缓淌出，好似他的心情。

“你要是真的很在乎，你要不要加一下他的Facebook，问问他是怎么回事？”马修给他发这个消息的时候，亚瑟和弗朗西斯刚好在他旁边。

阿尔弗雷德想了一下，这似乎有些小题大做，于是他回复他的兄弟“不用了”。

今天中午，阿尔弗雷德突发奇想买了一包薄荷味儿的万宝路，抽起来却觉得味道一般。尼古丁让人晕晕乎乎的，他突然就想尝尝柯克兰嘴里的烟是什么味道。他被自己这个念头吓了一跳。一定是因为他太闲了才会想七想八的。于是在接下来的几天中，他闷闷地将自己投入到训练以及洗车当中去，他去健身房做卧推的时候甚至吓到了他们的截锋*。

这的确是让阿尔弗雷德有些不快，也许是因为柯克兰，也许是因为他自己——他不知道他自己这是怎么了。他出生在加州南部小镇的一个中产阶级家庭，这也许可以解释他为什么对约他的女生来者不拒。和谐的家庭、优越的外貌和还算好使的脑子让他缺少察言观色的机会，他并非道德低下，而是他不太在乎这些，因此还被赏过一两个耳光。他知道自己外貌上的优势，放任那些女人和Gay盯着自己洗车。这无伤大雅，他们给出的小费对于他们来说不值一提，然而他却需要这些钱——何况他认为自己的劳动完全对得起他们的小费。

他拒绝了马修推过来的账号，因此他现在只能等待下一个周五，这听起来着实有些委屈。在周日收摊之后，他像往常一样吃完低卡高蛋白的晚餐，决定开着他的小破福特去城里的健身房。洛杉矶市区的夜晚闷热得令人寡言，棕榈树和房屋醉倒在克莱茵蓝当中，霓虹灯在砖墙上亮起，爵士、电子乐与蓝调从酒馆传来。他开到拉斯帕马斯大道640号左右的时候，他看到了一辆黑色沃尔沃XC90。

那是柯克兰的车，他记得车牌号。而此时附近营业的只有一家叫Sound的夜店。

他听说过这里是洛杉矶最好的夜店之一。阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，他不大喜欢夜店，太吵了，他只在心情不大好或者庆功的时候来过。这里装潢风格融合了现代装饰风和工业设计风——工业灯喷射出粉色、红色、蓝色、绿色的光束，就像是星战里的光剑；电音、重低音通电震颤到心脏瓣膜；烟、喷雾、干冰如硝烟。阿尔弗雷德穿过人群，踩着木镶板来到舞池跟前，大屏幕播放着极具视觉冲击的图像，强奸视网膜——骷髅、波普、奔跑跳跃、Glich、循环循环、德罗斯特。

男钢管舞舞者穿着短皮裤与高跟鞋、短燕尾服西装和假领子，手戴手套，头发是浅金色，他的面孔在大灯下糊成了一片惨白。他肩上搭着半透明的丝织品。他在灯光暗下的时候变换姿势，配合着电子乐的节奏，在灯光下筛成一帧一帧，展现的是近乎惊天魔盗团一般的表演。舞蹈内容并不情色但充满张力，与男舞者纤长却充满爆发力的身体完美融合，他在旋转中变换姿势，伸展着手臂亮相，从空中降下。直到一曲终了，他鞠躬致谢，阿尔弗雷德这才意识过来，他甩甩头，他从未料到他会被一个男性钢管舞舞者迷倒。

在夜店的人群中找人可不是件易事——这里充斥着扭动的身体与光影，正当他在人群中挤来挤去的时候，他从黑影缝隙间看到了柯克兰。他身旁坐着另外一位陌生男性。在他看手机的间隙，他看见那个家伙的手放在了杯口，一粒纽扣状的白色药片冒着泡泡消失掉了。

“喂！”阿尔弗雷德在柯克兰接过对方递来的酒杯的时候喊了出来。

他不由分说地拽起柯克兰来到洗手间，那男人自知理亏，也没有阻拦。直到巨大噪音被隔离在门外他才听见柯克兰在问他怎么回事。

“呃，那人往你杯子里放了东西。”盥洗室灯光惨白，与方才的浓艳色彩形成强烈对比，一切都被洗掉了色。 “谢谢”，他看见柯克兰的嘴唇这么蠕动着，他这是第一次近距离观察到了亚瑟•柯克兰，他发现他淡绿色的虹膜内圈有些发黄，就像猫的眼睛一样。

发现阿尔弗雷德似乎有些不对劲，柯克兰开口：“怎么了？”

“你……你为什么上周没来洗车？”在话脱口那一瞬，阿尔弗雷德想给自己一拳头，他是嫌今天的表现还不够傻吗？以他的体格，胖揍那家伙一顿足够了，可是他却像个生闷气的高中女生一样一言不发地把柯克兰拽到了洗手间！

“噢……抱歉，我本该解释的。”柯克兰懊恼地揉按了一下太阳穴“我前天实在是事情太多，我忘记了……你没有我的联系方式吗？” 

“没有，我以为你不喜欢我。”“……这是怎么一回事？你怎么会有这样的想法？”柯克兰挑了挑眉毛。阿尔弗雷德皱眉，他觉得自己真的是个高中小女生了，但是他还是说了出来：“你跟我兄弟关系不错，但是却叫我从来都是‘琼斯’。”

柯克兰愣了一下，他想起马修之前对他说的“阿尔弗雷德要过来读大学了。我有些担心，因为他会是你喜欢的类型。他是个好伙计，但是怎么说，对待感情比较随意。”他顿了一下，“而且他是直男。”

柯克兰像是明白了什么似的，因为这段对话的原因，他潜意识里在回避与阿尔弗雷德的接触。马特说得对，他的确是自己特别喜欢的类型。

于是他决定坦白了：“我是Gay。”

“这两者之间有什么关系吗？”

“不是……”柯克兰有些懊恼，他总不能说因为他担心吊死在直男身上所以对他敬而远之吧？但他又不知如何解释。

“抱歉。”

“我不需要你的道歉。我迷上你了，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德涨红着脸对他说。

亚瑟的脑子瞬间当机，这时对方一步步地逼近自己，而他则是遵循本能地后退，就差被逼得坐上洗手池了。

所以他这段时间有意无意的回避是为了什么？ 他张了张口，但还是把话咽了下去。

亚瑟自嘲一般地笑了笑，随即拽过对方的衣领，把自己的嘴唇贴上了阿尔弗雷德的。

于是他们开始接吻。这有些突然，阿尔弗雷德的手撑在他身后的洗手台上，随后缓慢攀上腰，但是就停在那儿了。他居然还闭上了眼睛，这可真是够纯情的。柯克兰扶着阿尔弗雷德的肩，偏头将唇瓣间的空隙挤走，一下下抬头将吻送入，阿尔弗雷德吮着对方的薄唇、舌苔，终于从柯克兰的嘴里尝到了万宝路薄荷爆珠的味道。那种味道让人迷醉，似乎参杂了一点异国风情、朗姆的味道。

他抚摸着对方柔韧的大腿，然后迷迷糊糊地把柯克兰抬起放在水池上。他似乎摸到了松紧带，大抵是固定衬衫的那种，那将饱满的臀肉挤得溢出，他顿时感觉血液在脉搏中冲动冲上了他的脑子。

阿尔弗雷德动情地抚摸着对方的耳后舔舐下颌骨和脖颈。这让柯克兰有些顶不住，他夹紧运动员健壮的腰，穿着皮鞋的脚忍不住晃动。直到阿尔弗雷德的手伸到了他的腰间，想解他皮带的时候，他从胶着的热吻中脱出身来，美国大男孩咬咬他的下嘴唇，勃起挤在柯克兰腿缝间，似乎有些不解。

“去车上？”柯克兰提议。

他们磕磕跘跘地来到柯克兰的车前。当柯克兰半卧着脱下裤子的时候，尽管有心理准备，阿尔弗雷德还是涨红了脸——他不仅穿了衬衫防滑夹，还穿了小腿袜。阿尔弗雷德的衬衫揉成了一团落到了车座第二排，紧接着是背心，当他坐到车上关上车门的时候柯克兰已经扯下他的裤子。

柯克兰暼了他一眼，阿尔弗雷德的喉口滑动了一下，然后正如他所愿，淫靡的涎水覆上龟头，然后是口腔。柯克兰舔弄着，骚刮敏感的冠状沟，这很是让人上头，快感顺着神经攀爬到脊柱，阿尔弗雷德爽得眼冒金星。恬静的洛杉矶市区、棕榈、若远若近的电子音乐让人精神恍惚。深蓝色的视野里柯克兰白得要命。平日里快要消失的苍白此时正泛着红，不论是肩头还是脸颊还是他的屁股——他敢打赌他在小腿袜里的脚尖此时都泛着粉红色。

他意识不清醒地摸到柯克兰曲折的膝盖，插过松紧带揉捏手感良好的臀瓣，鼓起的肉像草莓牛奶布丁，他挑起弹力带然后松手，啪地一声落回。

“呃，抱歉。”他不知道他这是怎么了，他不是未经情事的处男，但是就算是校队的啦啦队长伏在他腿间娇嗔地抬头看他，他也觉得不如眼前男人泛着玫瑰色的肩膀与脖子情色。

柯克兰在主副驾驶之间的扶手下找到了润滑啫喱，是清爽的海盐味。他直起身，挤了些在手里，一手把自己的囊袋和阴茎按住，一手推进了自己的臀缝。那在夏夜的躁动浪荡空气中显得过份冰凉，他缩了一下，但是很快他便适应了。他继续俯下身给阿尔弗雷德做着口活儿，不过这次他腾出了一只手将中指和无名指塞到自己身后开始开拓。阿尔弗雷德被好奇心与情潮驱使着去摸对方的臀瓣，然后塞了根食指进去，柯克兰拱起了背，他被呛住了似的咳嗽着，阿尔弗雷德的肉棒从他嘴里滑了出来。

阿尔弗雷德的确是这方面的新手，但他学得很快，跟随着亚瑟的手指，他很快知道了哪儿是他的性感带。只要按压到那里柯克兰就会不住地弓起背，并且绞紧他的手指。与此同时正在给阿尔弗雷德口交的亚瑟却感到了吃力，怎么回事，他是黑人吗？他含得脑袋晕晕乎乎的，虽然柯克兰早就发现琼斯有根好家伙，但他在口交的时候还是忍不住这样想。

吞吃不下的前精与涎水顺着肿大充血的阴茎流下来，他不得不吐出来顺着底部再舔舐上去。阿尔弗雷德忍不住顺着他吞咽的节奏小幅度抽送，但是不至于让他呛到，一边手上手指刺激着亚瑟的敏感点。柯克兰抽出了自己的手指，他抚上自己正在滴水的前面套弄着，被一波波上升气流推到顶端。他的下身收缩着，脸颊下凹，他卖力地吸吮，直到阿尔弗雷德的玩意儿在他嘴里跳动，浓稠的精液被他吸了出来。对方慌张地找纸巾，柯克兰伸着舌头让那玩意就这么淌了下。

他擦擦嘴，大口喘着气，然而对方射过的阴茎却丝毫没有疲软下来的意思。于是他咬咬着嘴唇，克服着还很敏感的身体爬到阿尔弗雷德身上。

他帮阿尔弗雷德调整了座椅，让他向后方仰躺下去。然后扑在他身上，从后座的裤子口袋里掏出钱包摸出避孕套。

柯克兰咬开包装，一手捉着顶一手套到底，挤了挤尖端的气泡多余的液体抹在对方精壮的大腿上。阿尔弗雷德配合着，让柯克兰抬起一只腿把剩下的布料脱下来——不知道是故意还是无意，弹力带又在柯克兰的大腿留下了一道红痕。

他现在浑身上下仅着小腿袜，这等情形也许得配上两个流苏乳贴。他撑着前座的扶手，熟练地握住翘起放进自己的股缝之间。后者撸动着根部扶着他的腰配合插入，但中途不是滑到了他的股沟就是挤压到了阴囊。不得已柯克兰只得扶住对方的肉棒，顶端的没入让柯克兰慨叹一声，他努力地用下身吞吃下阿尔弗雷德的老二，肤色的差距在这一过程中显得极为情色，他慢慢地扭动着，在接近底端的时候对方配合着让肉体相撞，他的欲望在空气中晃动着滴下了几滴液体。

他满身大汗地撑着对方的小腹小幅度蠕动身躯，主导着这场性爱。亚瑟一边趴在年轻有力的身躯上与他接吻，舔着他的鼻尖，同时腰上的动作没停，通过上下抬动臀部侍弄阿尔弗雷德的老二。他的美国男孩吻着他，企图用唇瓣捉住柯克兰灵活的舌头，一边摸上自己的性器解决前面的问题。他按住前端将分泌出来的液体涂在阴茎上，他做得不赖，同样是男性的身体他当然知道怎么做才会比较爽。柯克兰在他的口中呻吟出声，加快了下身的速度——这对双方来说都太刺激了，肠壁柔韧温暖地挤压他的敏感带，阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住捉住亚瑟的腰向上顶送，顶得对方频频叫唤。

“不对！不对！”柯克兰被操得差点掉了眼泪，这痛得他快要萎掉了。他按住他身下的大腿。阿尔弗雷德还过于年轻，强烈的性欲和丰沛的精力对于他的伴侣来说或许是一场灾难——他只顾得自己爽了。

阿尔弗雷德喘着气，满头大汗地盯着柯克兰不知道自己做错了什么，搞得柯克兰觉得自己才是坏人了。

“呃，慢点，先顶到前面……”他向后仰着坐下，阿尔弗雷德扶住他的腰，老二碾过柯克兰的前列腺，挤出来的混合液体在柯克兰泛红的屁股和他的大腿之间拉丝。柯克兰撑在阿尔弗雷德结实大腿上，他像骑马似的在阿尔弗雷德身上，侍弄着自己的同时也让自己包裹住身体里的男根，把两人弄得舒舒服服，像黄油似的融化了。

男孩抚摸着年长者的小腿袜的搭扣，他真的着迷了——尤其是想到平时疲倦清冷的柯克兰还有这样火辣的一幕。他红着眼，突然把亚瑟拽下来抱住。

“你这样我就没办法动了。”“抱歉……”

“你全程都在道歉。”“抱……”

又来了。这实在是显得有些过于可爱了，而阿尔弗雷德也知道自己再次犯蠢了，可怜巴巴的样子与受了委屈的金毛像是一个模子里出来的。这引得柯克兰忍不住想吻他。

一个绵长湿热的吻过后，他满足地趴在对方胸前，套弄自己的阴茎。他的体力可不敌一个几乎比他要小上十岁的小伙子。于是在亚瑟的指导下，阿尔弗雷德小幅度顶着跨。在操弄下他哼哼着断断续续射出精液。骤缩的肠壁的压迫着，阿尔弗雷德加大了力度——亚瑟甚至能感受到轿车的座椅在晃动，但是对方却不忘护住他的头。

“Art...Art...”他的大拇指摩挲着柯克兰性感的胯骨与腰窝，他又抽插了几下，在规律的抽动中射了出来。

柯克兰环着琼斯健壮的肩膀，下身紧贴，汗水让他们滑溜溜的，他们用最敏感的地方在高潮的余韵中厮磨，交换着氤氲水汽与荷尔蒙。

柯克兰撑起自己，但直接撞进了蓝色的眼睛里，这个距离看他要清楚多了，他浅蓝的虹膜像是某种漂亮的深海水母：“That's good.”他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，睫毛轻微抖动着。

“Yeah, that's perfect.”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇，他立马回答的同时喉结滑动了一下。

“你准备这样抱着我到什么时候？你快要把我勒死了。”他指阿尔弗雷德现在还勒紧着自己的腰。后者立马松开了自己的手，在他正准备开口的时候，亚瑟把食指抵在了他的嘴唇。

“别道歉了，你就这么抱着吧。”亚瑟扭了扭腰，阿尔弗雷德意识到自己的玩意儿还在对方体内，贴着对方耳朵上脸颊又有点发热了。

他伸手摸出车钥匙，让亚瑟将火打着，打开空调。

一时间他不知道该说什么，似乎一切进展得也太顺利了一点。接下来他们应该干嘛？似乎到了该发出邀约的时候。就在这时，柯克兰缩了一下，大抵是空调吹得他有些冷。他大手大脚地抓过自己的衬衫搭在对方肩上。

“你愿意……”又过了一会儿，他俩几乎是同时开口。 

“你先说吧。”

“呃，你愿意到我家去过夜吗？可能有点挤，但是比这儿好点。” 阿尔弗雷德挠挠头，他突然有些后悔，他目前还没找到合适的公寓，所以住在洗车店上面的小阁楼——那地方可不是什么适合成功社会人士旅居的高档酒店。

“你住在洗车店上面的小阁楼对吧。”

“……是的。”

这真是太不公平了，他对柯克兰知之甚少，而对方似乎什么都知道似的，看来他要努力了。

柯克兰跟他紧贴着，下巴搁在自己的肩上，胸腔震动，似乎是无奈妥协：“嗯……再次感受下年轻人的生活也不错。”

阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。

“小是小了点，但是一应俱全。”阿尔弗雷德顺着说下去，好让亚瑟觉得这并不是一个错误的决定，“对了，附近还有家不错的咖啡馆……”

他不知道的是，亚瑟趁着他们互相看不见的姿势，偷偷在美国小伙儿的肩上勾了勾嘴角。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 烤盘*  
> 美式橄榄球的球场常被昵称为"烤盘"(gridiron)  
> 截锋*  
> 往往都是球队里最强壮的球员  
> Tinder*  
> 国外一款基于Facebook的异性交友APP，基于你的地理位置，应用每天为你推荐一定距离内的四个对象。  
> Grinder*  
> The world’s largest social networking app for gay, bi, trans, and queer people. 
> 
> 刚好情人节……那就情人节快乐！
> 
> by Lather  
> 2020.02.14


End file.
